


The Haunted Mansion: Return Of Atticus Thorn

by novarose122001



Category: The Haunted Mansion (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Ghosts, Horror, Mystery, Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: When the crypt doors creak,And the tombstones quake,Spooks come out for a singing wake,Happy haunts materialize,And begin to vocalize,Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize,Stephanie's in another adventure again!This time, back in time, where the Caretaker, went suddenly missing and ghosts started to haunt anyone that enters the mansion.Can she and a few of her friends find the gems before everything goes out of hand?





	The Haunted Mansion: Return Of Atticus Thorn

Stephanie was wandering around in the familiar streets of her modest neighborhood.

It was past 11 o’clock on October 30th, 5224, almost close to Halloween eve for tomorrow.

Of course, she naturally wanted to go trick or treating all by herself and voluntarily leave her “family” behind, but, since she doesn’t have a Halloween costume to justly celebrate, she wisely decides to willingly let her “family” to typically go trick or treating first.

She has tanned almond skin color, long brunette hair that is down to the middle of her back, with multi-colored wires in series of unique hues on the left-hand side of the head, and steel blue eye color, with a metal optic with the metal that intentionally conceals her eye, to her socket of her eye and the left-hand side of her head instead of her skin, therefore her lustrous hair is made out of wires.

She is wearing a blue, white, cerulean, peacock, and sky cameo sweater with a hoodie that is enormous that reaches down to her thighs, with pockets on the sides and a silver zipper in the front, and with frost hems at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the garment.

Stephanie is also wearing a pair of blue jeans, that is down to her ankles, revealing light purple, light blue shoes with white shoelaces.

The reason why she is justly blamed?

Is it because Jessica “forgot” the local groceries and the delicious candy to traditionally celebrate Halloween for herself and her two beloved sons.

She apparently was sent outside to typically collect some forgotten groceries that Jessica “forgot” to instantly get and speciously accused Stephanie of the missing groceries.

She wandered across the sidewalk of her familiar street, gently massaging the stinging sensation on her plump cheek, trying gently to carefully rub off the mild pain, that Jessica typically gave her when she fiercely asked her to go instantly get them for her.

Stephanie continued thoughtfully intentionally walking down the street, to typically go to the food market that Jessica demanded to go to, and before she could go to the gourmet grocery, she almost walked past a locked creepy black gate, that was carefully shut promptly closed for many academic years, until it creaked open in front of Stephanie, as a way to go inside.

Stephanie watched in profound awe and shock as the gate doors opened, typically showing a gravel pathway down to an ancient mansion far beyond the grassy hill, that was cunningly hidden underneath the creepy fog that genuinely seems to loom in for some possible reason, seemingly waiting eagerly for her, like if it naturally wants needing help…

She gazes thoughtfully at the mysterious mansion for a possible while, before glancing cautiously over her right shoulder over to the sidewalk that typically leads her to her “home” she typically used to live in.

She fondly recalls a local story that one of the store clerks that are her friends with her told her, that many years ago, a young man from New Orleans, Louisiana, that is a caretaker of the historic mansion suddenly disappeared on October 30th, and no one else ever entered the mansion from that incident.

Stephanie was silent for a possible moment, before glancing back at the historic mansion, with a peculiar feeling of what lies within the historic mansion, and what secrets lie inside.

Therefore, she willingly took a step forward, walking onto the grounds of the historic mansion, not knowing she is undoubtedly into another extraordinary adventure.

When she stepped carefully onto the grounds of the mansion, the mighty, but creepily gates of the mansion creakily closed slowly behind her, and goosebumps formed on both of her arms and bits of her hair and wires stood up from the ends of the roots.

She turned around and instantly saw the mighty and creepy gate completely closed behind her back and clicked a slight ear pitching click, that sounds almost like nails on the chalkboard of an ancient school.

There is no turning back now.

She glanced back down the disturbing sidewalk and saw the historic mansion, upon the grassy hill, waiting patiently for her to come inside.

She felt genuinely frightened at first until she took a deep breath in and breathed out slowly.

If she got into this pickle, she would have to get out of it the hard way; which is to go through the historic mansion and out the other way.

She took a step forward and glanced around to carefully check for anything coming instantly at her.

When the coast is clear, she continued walking carefully and strode down the sidewalk.

As she was walking carefully, she glanced around, naturally noticing the weird and unusual trees, gazing at her as she walks, gazing fiercely at her with hollow eyes.

She shivered slightly from all the staring from all the trees.

As continued to walk down the sidewalk, she instantly reached the steps of the historic mansion and glanced upwards.

It towers over her like a giant that is over her head.

She shakily breathed in and breathed out, before taking a step up on the step, and instantly started to climb carefully up the steps.

She reaches the top of the stairs of the porch of the historic mansion and instantly noticed an attractive knocker.

Stephanie was going to reach up and knock gently the knocker when the door magically opened for her, and she felt confused, startled, and perplexed.

Stephanie glanced everywhere for a moment, before shrugging her shoulders, telling herself the door probably opened by the wind that blew around.

She went carefully into the historic mansion, carefully and silently, thinking that she voluntarily entered while someone is sleeping peacefully, and she quietly as she can, entered the mansion, glancing around for any incoming attacks or warnings to get out, unlike someone that naturally wants to get out of his historic house in another one of Stephanie's adventures.

Stephanie carefully walks into the mansion, keeping an eye out for any attacks from someone in her blind spot, until someone or something slammed the door closed behind her back, startling her almost to death, as she gave out a startled yelp of genuine fear, instantly jumping 4 inches off the ground, yelping out loud.

She immediately covered her mouth in genuine fear, genuinely worried someone or something already heard her coming inside, or someone pranking her.

Now annoyed, she sighed gently in considerable annoyance, naturally thinking it was him again.

She was about to call out his name, to chew him out when she finds him, until she turned around, to see a hooded figure in front of her, staring fiercely at her with hollow brown eyes.

She instantly gave out a loud scream, jumping backward, not caring about who or what she goes into because she has to get out now.

But before she could touch the doorknob of the haunted mansion, a male’s voice screamed out in the considerable distance, “ _Idem intrusor medioque refugerit!_ ”

Before she could find out what the mysterious person could say, she was suddenly knocked out, before her hand could instantly reach the doorknob and went back first on the ground, out cold.

After she was knocked out cold, the mysterious hooded figure walked over to her, wearing a black coat, and his familiar face is carefully hidden underneath the hood.

“ _This is what you get for sticking your nose into other people’s business,_ ” he whispered fiercely. “ _Now, if you don’t mind, I have other businesses to do._ ”

He teleported away from Stephanie and when he instantly disappeared, she felt an itch at her entire body and twitched a bit, before slowly shrinking down to hand size.

“ _Stop the shrinking at once, and release the poor girl from his clutches._ ” a female’s voice whispered passionately, whispering a successful spell out loud.

Stephanie stopped shrinking at 6 inches and a gentle sigh gently escaped from the female that whispered.

“ _He is getting too strong for me to stop him,_ ” she whispered gently.

“ _Then what can we do?_ ” another female’s gentle voice asked gently.

“ _Wait until she wakes up and finds him for us,_ ” she responded to the other female.

“ _Should one of us carry her to your place?_ ” a male’s gentle voice politely asked.

“ _I supposed. But, be very careful with her, she’s only 6 inches,_ ” she answered gently, before gently warning the mysterious voices.

A possible moment of silence and then, something invisible but pale blue came down from the ceiling and carefully scooped Stephanie up from the ground, into the air, cautiously entering a room with other pale blue figures, before gently closing the door behind their backs, willingly leaving the room in breathless silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!


End file.
